Fea Sakura
by Ossalia
Summary: Con la misma idea de Betty La Fea, solo que con mi macabra cabeza haciendo el guion,Tomoyo será una celosa compulsiva y Eriol sufrirá las consecuencias, y nuestra pareja de oro pasara las mil y unas bajo el temible mando de mi teclado.


**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- **

_SE QUE DEBERIA ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO O TERMINANDO LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PERO ME DA FLOJERA Y MI INSPIRACION SE HA IDO POR EL CAÑO. LA IDEA SE ME OCURRIO HACE MUCHO HACE MAS DE 5 MESES Y JUSTO AHORA ES QUE ME ANIMO._

_Sakura La Fea_

_**BY OSSALIA**_

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**INTRO**

¡Que situación! Técnicamente estaba jodida en el mal sentido de la palabra. Lo que más quería en el mundo, o sea, su familia había sufrido un gran golpe. Estaban en la carretera se regreso de un viaje familiar, el clima estaba pésimo una lluvia torrencial inmensa, no se veía nada. Una curva le cambio totalmente el panorama: su madre murió, su hermano quedó en coma, su padre se rompió el brazo y unas costillas, ella tuvo la mejor suerte, se salió del carro debido al impacto y no se estrelló junto a los demás.

Su padre era cirujano plástico, el mejor de todo Japón, le hacía cirugías a las mejores modelos del país. Pero ahora su mano había sido lesionada fuertemente.

Sakura tuvo que terminar su carrera con una beca del estado, fue la más sobresaliente de su promoción. Ahora tenía que encargarse de mantener a su familia por un tiempo.

Su padre le consiguió un empleo, no es de su área: Administración de Empresas y Contabilidad, pero era buen sueldo para ser secretaria. Secretaria de MODA la más grande agencia de modelos del continente. Estaba segura de que se la pasaría mal en aquel lugar con todas esas mujeres superficiales y extremadamente flacas que solo comían lechuga. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, es más parecía una ratoncita de biblioteca, con lentes, un moño en el cabello, ropa holgada totalmente y zapatos bajitos, nadie diría que tenía 24 años. Nunca había tenido novio ni nada por el estilo, es que era demasiado tímida y hasta tartamudeaba a veces al sentirse intimidada.

Como sea justo ahora entraba en el lujoso edificio. Saludó a la recepcionista y preguntó por su nuevo jefe Eriol Hiraguizagwa. Se percató de inmediato como la mujer la escaneó de arriba abajo.

_**-¿Tiene una cita con el señor? Si no es así no puede verle.-**__sentencio con un tono que mas o menos le dejaba en claro lo poco que ella valía allí._

_**-Kinomoto Sakura busque mi cita por favor- **__dijo en un tono seco._

La mujer le indico el piso 16.

Decidida pulso el último número de los que estaban en el tablero. Se detuvo el ascensor en el quinto piso, unas modelos bastante exuberantes hablaban en tono alborotado.

_**-Saben que Shao está de vuelta, al parecer dejo a Mash plantada en la boda-**_

_**-Pobrecita, que un bombón como el te deje debe ser desastroso-**_

_**-Mejor para ella, así con la depresión bajara unos kilos-**_

_**-Mejor para nosotras pendeja, así tenemos carta blanca para él-**_

No podía creer que esa mujeres estuviesen hablando así de otras, disfrutando el sufrimiento ajeno. Se bajaron en el 7mo piso, subió un hombre de vestimenta demasiado rosada para su gusto, la miró de modo repugnante.

_**-Ahora todo el mundo cree tener derecho de entrar aquí-**_

Genial , ahora era claro, no pertenecía allí y se lo dejaban bien en cara , no solo eso un GAY!!!!!! se lo decía!!!!. Se bajó aquel tipo solo faltaban dos pisos más y se encontraría con su futuro jefe.

Camino por aquel pasillo tan amplio y blanco, extremadamente blanco, blanco 00. Al final había una puerta metálica, justo cuando iba a tocar esta se abrió como por arte de magia.

_**-Tu debes ser Kinomoto ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-El señor Eriol le espera, pase-**_

Justo como pensaba un hombre sumamente apuesto, lo mas seguro solo se la pasaba acostándose con mujeres todos los días. Los ojos azules y el cabello negro además de una piel blanca, tenia rasgos europeos. Sentado como estaba cualquiera se daba cuenta de su gran altura. Todo diferente a ella, pequeña y de estructura frágil como muñeca.

_**-Hola, bienvenida. Este será tu nuevo empleo, serás mi secretaria personal-**_

_**-Muy bien-**_

_**-¿Estas capacitada para todo lo que eso conlleva?-**_

_**-Supongo, mire mi currículo-**_

_**-No hablo de eso, estoy refiriéndome a..-**_

_**No pudo terminar pues una voz en tono muy pero muy alto resonaba por el pasillo.**_

_**-¡Eriol Hiraguizagwa!!!!!!!-**_

_**-Me refería a eso- **__dijo con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña gota._

Pudo ver como las demás secretarias y personal femenino se ponían un espantoso abrigo de color verde vomito que les quedaba anchísimo y decía: _**NO MIRARE LO QUE NO ES MIO Y MUCHO MENOS TOCAR**_. Una mujer de la misma estatura de Sakura apareció en escena , ojos azules y cabello largo y negro.

_**-¡TUUUUU!!!!!!-**__Señalaba de manera amenazadora a mi nuevo jefe__**- ¿Puedes explicarme porque hay una marca de labios rojo pasión en la camisa que hice especialmente para ti?- **__Hombre muerto__**-¡RESPONDE!!!!-**_

_**-Querida no es lo que crees**__- levanto un poco los ojos con miedo__**-quien me hizo eso fue…-**_

No pudo terminar , su mujer le estaba ahorcando sin piedad, de seguro ni siquiera le había visto.

_**-¿Cómo pudiste? Me quedo en casa cuidando de Miriel y es así como me pagas!!!!!-**_

Su jefe adquiría un tono azuloso que hacia juego con sus ojos.

_**-Tomoyo suelta a Eriol por favor- **__dijo un hombre sumamente guapo desde atrás, no le pudo ver los ojos pues llevaba gafas__**- Fue Mei que le hizo eso en venganza de que no le compro el bolso que quería-**_

_Soltó a su pobre esposo__**- Lo siento amor- **__dijo avergonzada__**.**_

_Tomando el preciado aire que le había faltado a sus pulmones __**– No es nada amor, estoy acostumbrado. Te presento a mi nueva secretaria Sakura Kinomoto-**_

_**-¡QUE KAWAII!-**__Grito__**- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te molesto mi interrupción? espero me perdones, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- **__Y una sarta de preguntas mas que dejaron confundidísima a la joven._

_**-Hola- **__pronuncio tímidamente._

_**-No te cohíbas con el entusiasmo de mi esposa, ella solo es así con las personas que le caen bien, mira como tiene a las demás de este piso-**_

_**-Si, se ha vuelto más paranoica desde que nació Miriel- **__Dijo el mismo hombre de las gafas que ahora se había sentado en un sofá. _

_**-Ni que lo digas- **__Eriol se gano una mirada asesina de parte de la ojiazul__**.**_

_**- YUE!!!!! No lo apoyes que también te golpeo- **_

El mencionado sonrió, su cara era muy fina, cabellos blancos.

-_**Lo que pasa es que no dejas respirar a mi pobre socio con tu llamadera las 24 horas y eso de los abrigos, sin contar con que solo se le pueden acercar unas cuantas es demasiado –**_

_**-Nada es demasiado, además mírale el lado positivo, no le he puesto guarda espaldas-**_

Sorprendida de aquella inmensa escena Sakura se sentía intimidad por aquellas personas, todas sumamente atractivas, no como los de los pisos inferiores, estos tenían una belleza natural.

-_**Señor Hiraguizagwa me puede continuar diciendo lo que me decía-**_

_**-Claro, primero llámame Eriol, veo que puedes tener ese privilegio, segundo te darás cuenta de tus obligaciones en los primeros días-**_

_**-Tu principal tarea – **__decía Tomoyo__**- es cuidar que ninguna arpía se le acerque a mi cielito bello-**_

_**-Otra cosa que harás es ayudar a Yue, el sujeto que esta sentado en el sofá a hacer sus traducciones al japonés y ayudar a otra persona en lo mismo, tu padre me dijo que hablas varios idiomas-**_

_**-Si, Japonés, chino, español, ingles y ruso-**_

_**-WAO, son muchos idiomas, ¿Cómo aprendiste tantos?-**_

_**-Tenía que viajar a muchos países con mi madre, ella es de ascendencia rusa e inglesa, mi padre habla dos idiomas japonés y chino, y el español lo estudie en un instituto.-**_

_**-Interesante-**__dijo Yue__**- Creo que así por fin el idiota no se enredará con los mensajes y citas-.**_

_**-Entonces, ya que todo está arreglado no veo problema alguno en que empieces mañana temprano-**__Suspiró__**-Pasaste la prueba de fuego- **__refiriéndose a su amada esposa__**- Ya conociste a tu primer encargo, espero que puedas soportar el segundo-. **_

_**-Nos vemos mañana-**_

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Espero que les guste, la tenía guardada en mi pc desde hacía meses , ni siquiera me acordaba, si se preguntan porque estoy sacando varias historias nuevas es porque ya estoy de vacaciones y retomare el tiempo perdido, espero que mis amigas no me fallen, espero ni aunque sea un review diciendo presente. La historia será sumamente corta al igual que los capítulos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Ossalía**_

_**Santo Domingo, República Dominicana.**_

_**12 Dic 08**_

**-- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **

**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- **


End file.
